Dauntless Initiation
by bog3
Summary: No war... YET! Tris and Tobias train new initiates, and maintain their relationship one year after Tris made it into Dauntless. Weird things are happening, and it's up to them to find out why. They face problems, like the threat of a new war with the factionless, and the Amity transfer that has her eyes on Tobias, and an entirely new threat that no one saw coming...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. All of these bolded words are author's notes. Okay. You got it? Good. This is your basic, overdone, no-war, happy instructor Tris story. Like I said, overdone, but these are my favorites, so deal. Anyway, Al dead, Tris POV and here we go:**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Divergent belong to Veronica Roth, I lay no claim to her immense intellect, though I do admire it.**

TRIS:

I wake to an empty room and nothing but cold space next to me. This unusual only because I know Tobias should be here. And yet, his bedroom is deserted. I do not live with him, not yet, though I spend most of my nights here and have collected a small stash of clothing in one of his drawers. I turn on the lamp and check the time; it's 5:56. I try not worry about Tobias as I slide out of bed, but even after being with him for a year, I still find myself stressing over the fact that he might leave me. One year, and I still have my insecurities. But I still feel lucky. Exactly one year ago, when I first met Tobias on the first day I came to Dauntless as a transfer after choosing—_it's Choosing Day! _I scramble out of bed and jump into the shower. My first day training initiates, with Tobias._ He must have already gotten ready and went for breakfast._ I clean my hair and shave my legs, quickly finishing to leave the shower. I find the clothes Christina had found for me after I told her I wanted to be intimidating. She had given me tight black pants, knee-length black leather boots and a grey tank top, and covered that with a skintight black leather jacket. The top went down a bit further than I am comfortable with, but it showed my ravens, which Christina said made me look "irresistable." I had argued, but Christina is too stubborn for her own good, and had almost physically forced me to wear it. After I slip into the clothes, I top off my look with mascara and light lipgloss. I was admiring myself in the mirror when Tobias walked in, holding three muffins in one hand. He only grinned at me and tossed me a muffin. I dig into it eagerly.

"Two for you, Mister _Four?_" I say, enunciating the word "Four." I have to practice if I'm going to call him that all month. I can't give away his real name. It's too personal, too _intimate. _He smirks at me.

"Yes, my dear _Six, _that is two for me. Glad you can count, Tri—Six." He hurriedly corrects himself. I told him last week that I wanted the initiates to call me that, so he too must practice. I laugh and toss a chunk of my breakfast at him. The muffin hits him in the eye. He catches it and pops it into his mouth. I give him a smile and turn to look at the clock behind me. It reads 7:03. I say to Tobias,

"Hey, hurry it up! We're gonna be late!" He only smiles. I rush past him, brushing muffin crumbs off my pants and briefly pressed my lips to his. Before he can deepen the kiss, I leave the apartment wait for Tobias to follow me out. When he reaches me at last, we start to walk.

"So, Tobias, I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't, you know, let the initiates know we're dating. Because letting them see a softer side of me that likes people instead of scaring the crap out of them, which, of course, I plan to do, scare the crap, not like people, would make them think less of me. Not that you make me seem soft just, oh, come on, you know what I mean!" I stumble past the words, afraid I've hurt his feelings. So I breathe a sigh of relief when he says, "Okay." We arrive at the cafeteria, where we had planned to meet Christina and Uriah to discuss training tactics before the initiates arrive at 11:00.

"Tris! Four! Over here!" I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Uriah waving his arms energetically, next to Christina, who is laying her head on the table, whining.

"I can't stand morning people! It's not natural! Uriah, snap out of it. Its 7 in the morning, no one's allowed to be happy!" I hear her say from her mound of black curly hair.

"Let me guess, Chris. No coffee yet?" I ask her grinning. She only groans in response. For the next few hours, we ask for advice on training from Tobias and gradually force Christina to wake up and eat. The next thing we know, it's time to be at the net to welcome the new initiates to Dauntless. We make our way to the net and talk. Tobias whispers in my ear, "I hope there's an Abnegation."

"Me too." I say back to him.

"How common are they here?"

"Rare." He replies. I feel disappointed, but I shouldn't. Maybe Abnegation kids are wired to disagree with Dauntless. Maybe—my thoughts are interrupted by a scream.

"They're here!" Christina shouts. A streak of red and blue is caught by the net, and Tobias pulls her out. She is a pretty, red-headed Erudite, and I feel a pang of jealousy. She would be taller, but my boots increase my height. Still, she is small.

"Name?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Excuse me?" she asks.

"I said name. What would you like to be called?" I say, putting it simpler.

"Elle, no, um Ella, Ellen, no, no, no, not right..." she mumbles.

"Look, its not that hard." I sigh.

"Got it! Em."

"Well, Em. Welcome to Dauntless. FIRST JUMPER, EM!" I shout the last part to the small crowd at our backs. They cheer, Dauntless-style, banging their arms against walls and other people. She looks in awe for a moment, then opens her mouth to say something.

"Are they always this excited?" Before I can answer, a wail rips through the air. Someone lands on the net with a thump. I help him off and see that he is wearing black and white. He's got short brown hair and he's tall. He opens his mouth.

"I'm Jonathan, hello, you're the instructor I guess, and that was a good scare tactic, clever, only the bravest jump. Kind of weeds out the more cowardly ones, right? It's dark in here. You should get better interior lighting. It makes a huge difference. Matter of fact, I know a place where you can get the best deals on the-"

"SECOND JUMPER, JONATHAN!" I interrupt. Tobias smirks at me, and I give him a look that makes him stop.

"Not nice to interrupt me, instructor. But you're pretty so I won't get mad." Jonathan says from behind me. Tobias stiffens. I elbow him and ignore Jonathan. I point him in the direction of Em and say,

"Go tell her _she's _pretty and leave me alone. I have work to do." He walks to her, sullenly, and Tobias grins at me. I step back and let him handle the next jumper. It's a pair of Amity, friends that jumped together. Still holding hands; they need to let their Amity sides go. Their names are Olivia and Clare. Olivia has long blond hair that stops at the small of her back and has huge green eyes. Clare is a brunette with sparkling eyes the color of cider and freckles sprinkled around her face. They are both tall. They giggle behind their hands, pointedly looking at Tobias. I usher them along, putting them far from Tobias. He announces them just as the fifth jumper arrives. He is another Candor, and he is big and reminds me of Al. Painful memories dance behind my eyes, so I have to ask him to repeat his name. It is Ethan. He has brown hair and, like I said, is big. I announce him, and direct him to the other initiates. The next initiate is an Erudite, a boy who has lemon colored hair and big blue eyes. His name is Rudy. (**Book Thief, anyone?**) Tobias helps the next jumper, an Erudite named Jack, who has dark hair and dimples. He flirts shamelessly with me, and Christina, and Clare, and Olivia, and Em. (**Doctor Who's Jack Harkness, anyone?**) The final initiate falls into the net, and climbs out, refusing my hand. Her name is Mary, and her bobbed blond hair shakes as she climbs out, and her hazel eyes pierce me. Unlike the other Candor, she is silent, but I get the feeling she's deadly. (**Mary Watson from Sherlock,** **anyone?**) After all the transfers have jumped, I know the Dauntless-born will jump, their whoops of joy echoing throughout the chamber. The transfers look intimidated, even scared by the way they welcome danger, and Christina's voice nearly gives out, she;s had to yell at them so much. I nudge Tobias and he claps his hands together to gather the transfers. I say, with as much intimidation as possible,

"Welcome to Dauntless."

**I know, I know, I butchered it. Sucky writing, bad plot, boring everything. If you have sense, ditch this story now. If you're a rebel... well, I'll leave it up to you... dun dun DUN the pressure (and game) is on! Referencing the whole day long and having to deal with the fact that 1) I am alone in my multimultimultifandomness and 2) I have no life. **

**SAD TRUTH. BUT BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. You little rebel, I like you, reading Chapter 2 and such. Okay, so you're back, and here ya go:**

**Disclaimer: I can lay no claim to either Veronica Roth's intellect nor her characters, though I can add to it.**

TRIS POV:

Tobias and I lead the initiates to the double doors that lead to the Pit. Tobias tells them,

"My name is Four, and this is Six. We will lead you on a tour of the Dauntless compound, as well as training you while you're here. Now, behind these doors-" He stops after he hears someone snicker. Jonathan.

"Please. Tell us what is so funny." Tobias says, in a low tone. I know that voice. It is dangerous. If I were Jonathan, I would tread lightly. But he doesn't know this side of Tobias like I do. So I am not surprised when he remarks,

"It's your names. Seriously, like _numbers? _You have got to admit, that is kind of ridiculous. Do we all have to change our names to ridiculous numbers, cause I like my name. I can't handle being a _number. _I think its really stupid, and-" Tobias walks to him in two long strides, and pulls him up to his height with his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but did you forget that you are _Dauntless _now? If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction, but here in Dauntless, they are _not _tolerated." Tobias releases him and walks back to my side.

"As I was saying, behind these doors, is the Chasm. Beyond that is the Pit" He pauses, waiting for someone to laugh, but no one dares. I can't help but grin at him. Tobias opens the door and we lead them to the ledge of the Chasm.

"A daredevil jump off the cliff will result in death. It has happened before and will happen again!" I say. I have to force myself not to look at Ethan and see Al. "There is a fine line between idiocy and bravery, and this is not the place to cross it!" Tobias looks at me, remembering my words as the ones he said to me last year. We walk on.

"The Pit is the center of life at Dauntless, where you will get all of your supplies, eat, and sleep." I say, opening the doors to the Pit, and lead them through. Looks of understanding pass their faces as they survey the Pit. The ledges people walk on, the stores carved into the rock, the glass dome above. The Dauntless clear paths for the initiates, the children running away, not caring about the lack of safety. It is complete chaos. And I love it.

Tobias and I walk into the hallway that houses the dormitory and the training center. First, we lead the transfers to the dormitory.

"This is the place where you will keep your things and live for the time you are an initiate." Tobias says.

"Boys or girls?" Someone shouts.

"Both!" Tobias barks back. A collective gasp of surprise begins at the back of the group and makes its way through the front. I smirk. We walk to the training room.

"This is where we will train you in the art of combat. It is where you will learn how to be a proper Dauntless, and how to be brave!" My words echo around the room. The room is silent.

"Dismissed for lunch! Find the cafeteria, then have the rest of the day accommodating yourselves to your new faction!" I shout. The initiates immediately scatter, finding their groups amongst themselves. Tobias and I wait for them to leave before touching. He wraps me in his arms, and whispers,

"No Abnegation this year."

"No, I guess not." I reply. "But we should get back to Christina and Uriah. They must have so much to say." He kisses my forehead and nods.

"But first, Tris," He says. "Tell me what you think of them." I press closer to him.

"Well. Ethan reminds me of Al." I swallow. He nods.

"I can see that too."

"Jonathan reminds me of a more outspoken Drew, and he's really arrogant, doesn't know his place. Mary makes me a little uneasy. Like I'd better be on her good side, or she'll hurt me. Jack is a total flirt, and Rudy seems to gentle for this place. I think he chose wrong. Em reminds me of Christina, in a way, kind of nice, and Olivia and Clare are annoying." He inspects me, and nods again.

"Let's go," I say, pulling his hand. We walk to the cafeteria, together.

I am in line, picking up Tobias and I's food. We switch off each night. Yesterday, he got my food. It's hamburgers tonight, traditional for Choosing Day. I pay for our burgers and carry them to our table. I see me seat has been taken by Olivia, and I glare at her back. She senses me, and turns, smiling, but her smile fades when she sees my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, is this your chair?" She says, innocently.

"Yeah. Move," I say, not ceasing my expression. She listens, and moves quickly. I settle down next to Tobias, handing him his food.

"Thanks," He says gruffly. I elbow him.

"What did Olivia want?" I ask him.

"Just information." Tobias says. Christina scoffs.

"Liar! She was flirting with him!" She says. I feel my blood boil.

"What! That brat! To- Four, don't lie to me! Just turn her down, tell her you have a girlfriend, she'll back off. But don't lie." I almost shout.

"He did. She wouldn't leave." Christina says. I breath a sigh of relief.

"So _she's _the problem. That I'm okay with. Wait! Did you tel her who you're dating?" I ask. He laughs.

"No, of course not, Trissy, I'm not that dumb." I jab him in the ribs.

"Six! Pay up!" We'd agreed that if we caught each other using each other's real names in public, the guilty would have to pay the other five credits. Tobias made a big show of being "sad" and slapping the money into my hands. We finished our meals with happiness written on our faces.

**And that draws the conclusion of Chapter 2! I'll be updating once to twice a week cause I'm actually busy during the week, despite my sad, antisocial existence. Let me explain. I go to a prissy magnet school that you have to apply for, like college but middle school, so I get a buttload of homework EVERY DAY AND WEEKENDS. On Mondays I have orchestra (yeah, im one of _those _people) and soccer practice, Tues catch up on homework, Wednesday, soccer practice, Thurs is catch up and Friday is pizza with amazing cousins, aunts, grans, gramps, uncles, and sibs. **

**HAVING SUCCESSFULLY BORED YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS, I WILL NOW SIGN OFF.**

**bog3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello there. I just took the biggest test of the year, so forgive me for my mistakes. Yeah, standardized testing sucks. But, chapter 3 is here! BOO YAH, SUCCESS IS IN THE AIR! Too much? Yep. okay.**

**Disclaimer: blah, no claim to Veronica Roth's intelligence, characters, or money, or power, or fame, or anything she might own. Wait I think she has a cat. I also own a cat. **

TRIS POV:

"UP, UP, UP, TRIS, WAKE UP ALREADY, WE GOTTA TRAIN THE INITIATES NOT TO BE PANSYCAKES!" Uriah's voice echoes through my apartment, accompanied by several banging pots and pans.

"URIAH PEDRAD! How did you get in here!" I scream at him. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU WANT?!"

"Get up, Trissy. It's already 6:40!" He says. I jolt off of my bed and grab my clothes.

"You could have just told me, were the pots really necessary? Oh, god Uriah, I'm supposed to wake the initiates at 7:00! Get out of here, I'm gonna change, and do makeup and shower, and eat and socialize, and meet up with Tobia- Four and oh my god!" I rant, more to myself than Uriah. "I recommend you leave now," I tell Uriah. He does, quickly. He's seen what I am capable of, and he is scared of it. I rush around my apartment, trying to find my shampoo. _Crap; I left it at Tobias's._ I won't have time to go over there; it's already- _Uriah Pedrad, you are going to get it! _It's only 6:09. I change into my clothes for the day, grab my towel and toothbrush, as I may as well shower at Tobias's. We share a bed at least half the time now, so I have a collection of makeup and clothes at his place. I use my key on his door and waltz into his bedroom. I decide to play a prank on him. I try to sound like Olivia, making my voice high and petite.

"_Oh, Sugar Four, you're my favorite! Foury Love, come here! Oh, FouryFourkins!" _I drag my hand along his side. He jerks awake, a look of horror on his face.

"Olivia, get _away!" _He says. I laugh as he realizes it is only me. He glares at me.

"Tris, it isn't nice to create nightmares!" He says, and I guffaw.

"Well, Tobias, was she really that bad last night?" He nods. "You handled yourself perfectly, so I only hate Olivia more." I say. I rise from his bed and grab my things. I head into the bathroom and turn on the faucet.

"May I ask, Tris, what exactly are you doing?" he asks me.

"Tobi, I'm taking a shower." I reply.

"Um, okay."

I laugh, and climb into the cascade of hot water. I bathe myself, and sit in the water for a few minutes. I hear a rap on the door.

"Tris, you've been in there for twenty minutes. Everything okay in there?" I hear Tobias say. Have I really been in here for that long?

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." I tell him. I finish up, and step out, quickly pulling my clothes on to protect my skin from the cold draft of air coming from under the door. I do my makeup and hair as fast as I can, and run out, pulling my boots on as I go. I catch Tobias walking out the door. We walk into the hall together.

"Is it already time to wake up the ini... Tobias, what's wrong?" I look at him worriedly. His face holds a look of honest fear and surprise. I follow his gaze. "Four, that's only Eric. We see him every day." I say, puzzled.

"Yeah, but, Tris, he told me... Never mind, it doesn't matter." I turn to look at him.

"Tobias Eaton, don't you dare keep secrets from _me._ If you think it'll hurt me, then you don't remember. First in initiation, remember? Whatever it is, I can handle it," I tell him. He squints his eyes up, squaring his shoulders, and says,

"He came up to me while you were in the shower and he threatened us. Not just the two of us, but Christina and Uriah and Marlene and Will and Lynn and Zeke and Shauna. He'd hurt all of us if I didn't help him."

"Help him do what?" I ask.

"Crap! The initiates!" He runs to their dorm, not bothering to answer my question. I roll my eyes, and run after him. When I get their, he is already barking at the initiates, telling them what to do.

"You will have thirty minutes to get ready, eat breakfast and make it to the training room, starting NOW!" I say. Tobias and I leave them to get ready, and I tug on his arm once we get far enough.

"What did Eric want help with?" I say, stopping both of us. He sighs, and says,

"He wanted me to help sniff out the Divergents in the new class."

"Oh my god." I can barely hold my outrage. "You can't. Don't worry about me, or our friends, they can protect themselves." Tobias looks at me.

"We can talk about this later. Let's go eat." He says.

"Fine." I grab his hand and keep a hold of it until we get to the cafeteria, where our friends wait.

¥page break¥

"We're having a Candor or Dauntless party tonight, and you two are coming!" Christina says as soon as I set my food down. She was introduced to this game as a new member of Dauntless, and can't get enough of it.

"Why? It's not like it's a special occasion or anything." I say, leaning into Tobias.

"Yeah it is! We'll have survived the first full of day of training! That's a real special occasion," Christina argues. I roll my eyes.

"I guess so." I say. "Speaking of training initiates, Four, we'd better go. They'll be waiting." I grab my muffin and Tobias's hand. We make our way out of the cafeteria

"Meet us at Zeke's place at six!" Christina yells after us. I turn and smile at her.

"Should we tell them they're in danger?" Tobias whispers in my ear. My smile fades, and I reply,

"I... maybe. Let's talk at lunch." We arrive at the training room, and see a few initiates milling about, talking. I see Mary in a corner, simply observing. Olivia brightens when she sees Tobias, and bounces up to him. Clare follows her, and smiles coyly at him. Tobias looks nervous. I spot Jonathan sitting against the wall and Ethan staring at Clare...

Rudy, Jack, and Em walk in, just as their thirty minute time frame ends. They are laughing at something Jack said, but quickly stopped when they saw everyone else had already grouped around Tobias and I.

"Today you will learn two things, how to shoot again, and how to win a fight." Tobias begins. "We will start with guns." I grab the cardboard box that holds the guns and hand them out to the initiates. I toss one to Tobias, and pick one up for myself.

"Four and I will demonstrate," I yell. "Watch us, this is all the example you'll get." I grip the gun and squeeze the trigger. A small bullet hole appears in the middle circle of the bulls-eye I was aiming for. Tobias gets into his stance and pulls the trigger as he exhales. The bullet hits the center. I see Mary watching, analyzing, and echoing the stances without pulling the trigger.

"You'll need this, your rank depends on it," I say. When I get quizzical glances, I explain. "After each stage of initiation, two initiates get cut. Meaning, do well or be factionless." I receive gasps and mutters of outrage.

"That's not fair!" Jonathan shouts out.

"No, what's not fair is that you keep interrupting me! Remember, I decide the ranks, so GET BUSY!"

Jonathan is the first to shoot, and does it so quickly that the force of it almost knocks him off his feet. He is too sure of himself. Jack, trying to show off to Em, also shoots quickly, but handles his shot better, and makes the edge of the target. Em laughs at his attempt before giving her shot a try. She is prepared for the force and makes one of the inner circles. She smirks at Jack. Mary, cold and calculating as she seems, is having trouble. Each time the gun backfires, she is unprepared. I go to help her.

"Try to expect the backfire. Hold the gun steady, yeah, like that, good," I say, as she struggles. I guide her arms to point towards the target, and tell her to pull the trigger. She hits along the middle, and sends me a grateful smile.

"Thanks- this is really new to me. I was beginning to think about what kind of soup I'd cook when I became factionless." I laugh; Mary isn't as frigid as she seemed from a distance. She is kind, and pleasant. Yet her eyes follow me as I walk back to Tobias, and I get the feeling it's not a friendly gaze.

We help the initiates for a while longer, and the only one who hasn't shot the target at this point is Clare. I can tell she's getting frustrated, an entirely new feeling to a former Amity. She's angrily blowing her dark hair out of her eyes, and with Olivia teasing her, she isn't calming down. I decide that she's struggled enough, and walk to her.

"Hey, Clare. You need to tense your muscles, and you know when the gun recoils, expect it." I tell her. I grab her gun, get into the proper stance and shoot. I toss her her gun, and say, "Try to mimic that." She does, and it hits the edge of the target. "Good. Practice more," I tell her. She nods, and shoots again.

After a few more hours of guns, Tobias shouts, "CLASS DISMISSED FOR LUNCH! You have an hour and a half," Our initiates clear out, and I kiss Tobias. He kisses back, and I am the one to break apart.  
"God, I've been waiting all day to do that," I say, and he smiles at me.  
"I've been waiting, too, believe me, I was _this _close to grabbing you and kissing you," Tobias holds two fingers half an inch away from each other and grabs my hand.  
"Are we going to tell them?" I whisper, suddenly fearful.  
"Tomorrow. If we say anything today, they'll ask us why at Candor or Dauntless tonight." Tobias has obviously given this some thought. I nod.  
"That seems like the best thing to do," I tell him. "But first, let's go to lunch." We go to the cafeteria, and meet Christina and Will. They entertain Tobias with the stories of their initiates as we eat, and I pretend to listen, but I am thinking of Tori's brother, how he was found, dead, and how that could be the fate of any Divergent, both Tobias and I included. I must be making worried faces, because the next thing I know is Tobias's arm wrapping around my shoulders, and my friends are staring at me.  
"It'll be okay," Tobias whispers. I try to relax, and Christina continues with her story, and Tobias's arm remains draped around me.  
"Wait, the initiates will see!" I try to brush his arm off, but it remains.  
"So what? Friends can be affectionate, too," He argues. "Fine," I huff. The rest of lunch passes by in a blur, and Tobias and I begin teaching the initiates fighting techniques.  
"Always keep tension in your core, and keep your gravity centered, stay on your feet, and throw strong punches," Tobias explains I show the techniques on a punching bag. He wraps up the lesson and says, "NOW GO!" and the initiates rush to their bags. Tobias helps them, and I relax. I sit in a chair, and close my eyes.

"Four! I need your help!" I wake to a high squeal. Olivia. She pouts, and Tobias has no choice but to go help her. He explains, and I watch him. Olivia takes his advice, and just as he is turning to leave, she grabs his hand and says, in a sugared voice, "Thanks so much! Four, wanna eat with me tonight?" I am wide awake now.  
"Olivia, not only am I busy, but, I _have a girlfriend. _And she is sure as hell better than you, so leave me_ alone _or she will_ kick your ass. _Got it?" I breath a sigh of relief. He loves me. He won't leave me for the prettiest girl in the class. _He loves me. _  
"CLASS IS DISMISSED!" Tobias yells. The initiates leave. Only Olivia stays.  
"Four, I think you're hot, and your girlfriend really doesn't need to know, _right?_" She grabs his face and kisses him, hard. She kisses _my _Tobias,  
"Problem is, Olivia, she already does," I say. Then I rip Tobias from her grip and press my lips to his. He kisses back passionately, and grabs my waist. Olivia gapes. "Four, her? Really? You could do _so _much better, li-" Olivia is stopped by Tobias's fist connecting with her jaw. I grab his hand and run out of the room. I can't let him know about the tears collecting at the corners of my eyes. We walk to the cafeteria I don't say anything. We eat in silence, and at the end of our meal, Christina drags me to her apartment to get ready for Candor or Dauntless.

**I felt rushed with this one, but I made it super long for** **maggiescousin  and I hope that makes up for it. I have no homework today (MIRACLE!) and so I thought I'd write. Yeah? No? okay. But seriously, this is like 2500 words so yeah, was it better? AND THANK YOU MY EIGHT REVIEWERS! Thanks. Like a lot. Your tips are really helpful, and i honestly try to follow them. But if no review, I'm cool with that too. I don't do it for your reviews, I do it for me. **

**THAT MADE ME SOUND REALLY SELFISH. SORRY.**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi for the fourth time. I found some time and here I am! Got some good comments and stuff. Thank you! So okay, this is chapter 4. (4, yah yah, i'll try to make it good.) But this week is a good one for updates, that can either be a very good thing or very bad, depends on my writing. Do I or don't I suck? From the reviews, I don't. But if YOU disagree, then say so. yeah. "No voice unheard," and all that. okay.**

**Disclaimer: I can take no credit for anything Veronica Roth has written. Or her immense intelligence. Man, I hate disclaimers.  
**

TRIS POV:  
Christina drags me from out of my apartment as soon as I open the door to let her in.  
"Chris, I thought it was Tob- nobody, nothing, but what's the big deal?" She rolls her eyes like it's obvious.  
"Candor or Dauntless, Tris, we talked about this!" She exclaims.  
"Yeah, but you said we'd meet you at Zeke's at six," I say. She looks at me.  
"No, we'd _be _at Zeke's at six. We still need to get ready, though." Christina says. I roll my eyes.  
"Chris, it's three and a half hours till six," I remind her.  
"_Exactly! _We _need _this time to go shopping and makeup and, we're losing time, _come on!_" She says, rushing her words.  
"Fine," I say. "Just let me go get my purse." I go inside, write a quick note for Tobias if he comes looking, grab my purse, and head back to the door. Eric is standing outside my apartment, arguing with Christina. I haven't been gone for _five minutes, _and he chooses to come to _my _apartment. I push away the uncertainty and fear and confront him.  
"Get away from here," I say to him. He only smiles at me. "Eric, I am _not_ afraid to hurt you. Get _away._" He shakes his head.  
"Eric, go." I try.  
"And why should I?" He says, his voice dripping with false diplomacy.  
"Because I say so," a voice behind me says. Tobias. Eric glares at him. Christina is gaping at us. I forgot, she doesn't know. Yet. Eric speaks up.  
"May I remind you, Four, that _I_ have the power, here and everywhere else. I don't take orders from anyone." He says, and Tobias chuckles.  
"Maybe, _second ranking initiate_, but I will, one day, accept Max's offer, and you will be forced to step down. If you don't want that day to come for a while, then I recommend you leave. _Now._" Eric turns red. He swivels on his heel and begins to walk. He pauses, looking back at us.  
"I will make _sure _that day _never _comes," He says. He turns back and continues walking away from us.  
"Well, that was weird," Christina says incredulously. I bite my lip.  
"Yeah," I say, but I am really thinking about Eric's last comment. What does it mean for Tobias? I look at him. He's staring at the floor.  
"Let's go, Tris. We don't want to miss the party!" Christina effortlessly bounces out of the awkward moment we were trapped in. I hug Tobias goodbye, put on a forced smile and follow her down the hall.

P/B

"Which one do you like better, the red or purple one?" Christina asks me, holding a low cut black dress with purple accents to her body. She grabs the blood-red, skin-tight, also low cut dress and switches the black and purple one for it.  
"Um, red," I say. It suits her bright personality, and it looks amazing on her. Christina presses the dress against her and says,  
"Yeah, I like it too," She spins around, and I laugh.  
"Don't forget leggings and a few jackets and undershirts!" I remind her, jokingly.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm not that stupid," Christina mumbles, and i laugh. In the game we will play at the party, you are asked Candor or Dauntless. Candor means that you must answer any question honestly, and Dauntless means you are dared to do something. If you refuse, you must take off a piece of clothing, excluding socks and shoes. The first person to take off a piece of underwear loses. Christina and I are undefeated, and would like to remain so. Christina picks out some cute black leggings to wear under her dress, and piles the dress and leggings into our already overflowing basket. We are at the biggest clothing store in Dauntless, (**insert amazing Dauntless store name here**)  
"Now, we find something for you, Tris!" Christina squeals. I groan in my head; if I show anything other than enthusiasm, she will attack me with "Are you okay"'s and "What's wrong?"'s. So I try to grin while she throws dress after dress at me. I try each one on, and Christina shakes her head for each. After fifteen or so, I give up.  
"Chris, just let me wear a shirt and jeans. Nothing works for me, anyway," I tell her. She frowns, and says,  
"Come on, Tris, try a few more, and if none are good for you, I'll pick out a nice shirt and pants for you." She says. I sigh in relief that I got off easy, before she continues. "And furthermore, you will wear an outfit of my choosing for the rest of initiation," She finishes. I groan.  
"Fine," I can't shop by myself, and Christina will kill me if I wear something that "doesn't suit my skin tone," or "clashes." So I am forced to agree. Christina brings five dresses to me. The first one is hideous on me, the second is too colorful, and the third... It's perfect. Its black silk hugs my curves in a way that makes me noticeable, and it isn't too fancy. Little black fabric roses are sewn onto the front. It is beautiful. I know for sure I am buying that dress. Until I see the price tag.  
"Christina! This dress costs one thousand and five hundred fifty credits! I can't afford this!" Christina pouts,  
"Tris, you look so good! Four will love it. Money schmoney, guys love a girl in a dress," She says, trying to convince me. I brush away her comments and gently hang my dress on a rack.  
"Well, Chris, my guy's going to have to love me without one," I say. Christina laughs and I join in. These are the moments I love most: laughing with my best friend. Christina has always been there for me, with a few holes in the middle. When Tobias and I first showed everyone we were dating, Christina ignored me for a week. I finally managed to corner her to explain. She was honest with me, and said she was pissed that I hadn't told her. After that, we talked, but not as much as usual, but we gradually rocked back into our usual friendship. She's always been the one to buy tubs of ice cream and old movies and invite me to a girls-night at her apartment when I'm feeling down. She's helped me though the huge argument I was certain would break Tobias and I's relationship, and my brother's betrayal- he began to write articles criticizing Abnegation with the other Erudite. And everything in our friendship is propelled by the little moments of laughter and smiles.  
Christina giggles and says, "Fine, try the next two," I abide and hold the fourth dress up to my body. I can immediately tell it doesn't suit me; it has a red color that screams out, and a huge black bow that takes up half of the front.  
"Um, no," Christina and I say in unison, and we giggle again. The final dress is a tiny black slip of fabric. Christina tells me to try it in the dressing room. I slide into the room and pull off my clothes and pull on the dress. It is completely black, there is nothing else on it. It is sleeveless and low cut, and stops six inches above my knee. I walk back out to Christina.  
"There is nothing you can say that will make me buy this dress." I say. Christina nods.  
"That one was a long shot. Oh well, no dresses for you. Ooh, I know the perfect top!" She says. She runs into the rows of clothes, and I can tell she's excited. I am beginning to think she picked bad dresses for me for a reason. Christina jogs back, clutching a loose woven top, a white tank top, and a pair of black leather pants. She tosses them to me.  
"Try those on," She says. I abide, walking back into the changing room to slip into the tank top and shirt and pants. The top hangs loosely over the tank top and is made of tightly woven black threads looped together to form an almost see-through top. The pants make the white of the tank top pop from behind the threads. I walk out of the room to Christina, who smiles and claps.  
"It's perfect! Ooh, I'm a genius! And we can let your hair down, and shoes! Oh my god, the _possibilities!_" She squeals. I roll my eyes at her and go back to the changing room to put my old clothes back on. I come out, and say, "Christina, can we go home now?" I place the clothes into our basket and wait for her answer. She opens her mouth to say something.  
"Yes, I've got makeup and bags and shoes and jackets at home, Chris, let's _go._" I say before she has a chance to object.  
"Fine, but, _oh my god the time_! We've only got forty-five minutes left! Hurry!" She says, already rushing to the cashiers. I run after her, catching up at the cashier line. She jumps into line and I follow. Christina taps her foot impatiently, peeking at her watch every few seconds. She let out an angry sigh as the woman in front of us took too long deciding on a paper or plastic bag. The woman shot Chris a glare, and grabbed her things to go. Christina rushed to the cashier to dump our clothes in front of him. He looks overwhelmed, but bravely begins to check them out. As soon as he's finished, and put them in bags, I hold out my money. Christina shoves my arm away.  
"Nope, I'm paying." she says. I roll my eyes.  
"Half and half," I insist, and Christina nods. We pay and take our bags out of the store. We run to Christina and Will's apartment, and get ready.

P/B (**I'm going to skip makeup, I feel like a really cheap author for doing that, but that was _really_** **long!**)

Christina and I stand outside of Zeke's apartment, like we have for countless occasions. I knock, and Zeke opens the door. He grins.  
"Tris and Chris are here!" He yells to the room behind him. He moves out of the way to let us pass. Tobias, Uriah, and Will are sitting in the living room, waiting for us. Lynn is standing, leaning against the wall, and Uriah and Will are sitting on the couch, and Tobias is on the floor, leaning against the couch. Tobias grins at me and holds his hands out, motioning for me to sit by him. I smirk at him and walk to him. I sit next to him, leaning into his sturdiness a little bit. Christina plops down next to Will, and Zeke stands by the door. A knock sounds through the room, and Zeke rushes to open the door, letting Shauna and Marlene in. They sit, and Zeke grins.  
"Now we can start!" he crows. "Now, we can begin an epic journey of _Candor or Dauntless!_" I start to laugh halfway through his second sentence. So I only have myself to blame when Zeke points at me.  
"Tris, Candor or Dauntless! Choose carefully, young one!" I smirk at him, certain of my decision.  
"Dauntless!" I say, confident. My confidence fades when Zeke smiles, his face alight with mischief.  
"Well, young one, you could have chosen wiser, because I dare you to tell us all Four's real name," He says. I can feel Tobias stiffen next to me.  
"You won't be disappointed," I say. Tobias jabs me, a look of fear crossing his face. I smirk at him, and whisper "What's your middle name?" He smiles, understanding passing his face.  
"Charles," he whispers back.  
"Well, Zeke, I am pleased to tell you that Four's _real, actual _middle name is Charles," I say loudly. Zeke smiles.  
"At last I know, Charles, dear that- wait, middle name?" He says, and I laugh."You never said _first _name, Zekey dear, and I did that dare perfectly, wouldn't you agree, Four?" I say. Tobias nods, playing along.  
"I do agree," He says, smiling. "Clever girl, there's that spark of Erudite," He whispers in my ear. I smile, remembering the time I told him of my Divergence, my aptitude for Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite. Now, he keeps my secrets, and I keep his.  
"Okay, your turn Tris," Marlene says. I nod, and think of the person I'd like to question."  
"Um, I guess... Uriah!" I say. Uriah lights up. "Okay, you know the question, Uriah," I say. He pretends to think, making a big show of pasting a thoughtful look on his face.  
"I believe I'll choose... DAUNTLESS, I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE, YA LITTLE-"  
"Okay, okay we get, Uri, calm down," Marlene says. I laugh a little, and say, "I dare you to steal the biggest cake you can find in the kitchen, sparkler candles, and party hats unnoticed and bring them to me. Then, um... light the candles and sing Happy Birthday to me as loud as possible. Then I get to eat the cake." Uriah looks thoughtful.  
"I can do that! But my one question: can I have some of your cake?" I laugh and stand up to shove him out the door. Uriah pretends to look wounded and runs off. I shut the door and return to Tobias's side. I plop down next to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turns his head to press his lips to mine. He starts to deepen the kiss after a few minutes, but I pull back to object. I stare at him, hoping my eyes tell him, _Not here, not now._ It's one thing to kiss in public, but making out is in a category by itself. I guess my Abnegation is showing because laughter is twinkling in Tobias's eye. I shove him playfully, and turn to kiss him again when Uriah opens the door quickly, and shuts it even faster, leaning against the door, catching his breath. He is clutching a huge cake in a plastic container, and a box of candles, and party hats.  
"They. . . saw me. . . The cooks. . . one of them. . . chased me with a. . . a. . . spoon. . ." He says, pausing to catch his breath. We all burst out laughing as Uriah shuffles into the kitchen to get a lighter and a fork. He returns to see us cltching our sides, aching with laughter.  
"A spoon? My little brother. . . He can be chased away with a. . . spoon!" Zeke says. Uriah glares at us.  
"It's not funny!" He says. "It's really not!" He looks at us, barely holding in our giggles and says, "Okay, maybe it is. A little." We nod. Uriah sticks the candles in my cake, dons a party hat, lights the candle, and begins to sing.  
"Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday dear Trissy Poo!  
Happy birthday to you!  
And many more on channel four and a big fat lady on channel eighty and scooby doo on channel two and a silver dime on channel nine!" Uriah sings loudly in an opera voice. I laugh and dig my fork into my cake, blowing out the candles, not bothering to cut it. I smile after my first bite, content.

**So voîla! Chapter Four! More Candor or Dauntless? No more? I have trouble with creativity, so if you have a nice truth or dare then feel free to share! (Oh, how I love rhymes.) Too much on shopping? (that bit was looooooooooong). Please note I update this thing at midnight. So forgive mistakes. Review . Don't. Whatever. **

**GOTTA GO, SLEEP KINDA MATTERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... Chapter five? Yeah? Cool. Nothing of particular interest occurring in my life at the moment. Or ever. Unless you count not sleeping to (obsessively) watch Doctor Who! (Matt Smith is mediocre at best. DAVID TENNANT RULES!) One reason I am here instead of the Doctor Who archive is I'm not smart enough to write the Doctor. The other (main) reason is that DIVERGENT IS MORE FUN TO WRITE! We good? Cool. Also, MY PARENTS HAVE DRAGGED ME TO EVERY POSSIBLE THING THAT COULD POSSIBLY WASTE MY TIME! So, found some time (FINALLY!) to write and such. Also, this chapter deleted itself MULTIPLE TIMES (if once wasn't enough). I haven't congratulated you for sticking with it yet, so congrats! But, one last dare (THANK YOU thedauntlessamity, yep, that is a shout out, THIS PERSON ROCKS, and so does a guest, but I can't use your idea : ( because I am an uncreative person in general and can't think of any more dares/truths)**

** Okay, let's go:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not able to lay any claim to Veronica Roth's books, characters, ideas, or plots. Just borrowing them. Cool? Yeah.  
**

TRIS POV:

I lean into Tobias, laughing. Uriah has been dared to go into the Pit, sing "Barbie Girl," and old, old song, at the top of his lungs, dressed and made up as Christina wants by Marlene. Marlene is a sweet, friendly girl, but at Candor or Dauntless, she is ruthless. Christina grins, as Uriah is already in his boxers, and must comply. Uriah groans, and says, "Marlene. . . do you really hate me that much?" Marlene only smiles. Uriah sighs and looks at Christina.

"Take me away, master," He says, sadly. Christina's smile widens, and she jumps up, squealing.

"This is gonna be so much _fun!_" She grabs his wrist and drags him to her makeup bag. "Wait! Outfit!" She says, and Uriah groans. She runs out of Zeke's apartment, Uriah in tow. Her excitement is infectious, soon I am grinning and laughing twice as much as her fifteen minutes after she's gone. Thirty minutes after she left, Christina bursts through the door, Uriah in tow. He wears a revealing pink tutu and a look of disgust. His face is carefully painted with dark red lipstick and pink blush, accenting and exaggerating every feature on his face. Thick blobs of mascara and eyeliner make his eyes pop, and the powder all over his face accents his cheekbones. It actually looks very good. We look at him, and burst into laughter. He looks offended, and says, waving his arms around, "Is it not beautiful? Am I not gorgeous? Is this _hot bod_ too much for you all?" and we only laugh more. He extends his leg provocatively, showing his bright red heels. Someone whoops, and Christina takes a bow. Marlene smirks.

"Don't forget part two!" She reminds him, and he nods.

"How could I forget!" Uriah says, snapping back to attention. He straightens starts for the door.

"Wait!" I say. "What made you think I'd miss this?" Uriah grins, his red lips too large for his face.

"Okay, who else is coming?" He yells, and everyone raises their hands. He looks proud, and says, "Boy, I am one popular dude," The rest of us laugh, and he looks offended.

"What? Are you _jealous,_ pansycakes?" He says, jokingly. Marlene grabs his arm.

"Come on, you're the pansycake if you make us wait to watch you embarrass yoursel- I mean _perform_!" She says, quickly covering up her mistake. Uriah laughs, and beckons to us.

"Come on! You're the ones making you wait," He says. We get up and follow him. I lean on Tobias. I've had a few drinks and I can't trust my step, and Tobias is more than happy to support me. As we make our way to the Pit, we receive several strange looks. Along our path, I see Em through a glass window,laughing as Jack is getting a tattoo, and Rudy nudging her. He points to a tattoo design, and a look of joy fills Em's eyes. She grabs it, pulling it to her chest and runs to the counter. I see her talking animatedly and Jack calls to her, pointing to Uriah. She turns, laughs, then continues talking to the man behind the counter. I realize I've stopped walking to watch them. My heart aches at their innocence. They haven't yet had to face all their nightmares in one hellish hour. And if it is easier for them, they are as good as dead.

Tobias calls to me, and stops moving to wait for me. I see him and run to him, swaying slightly in my almost drunken state. He catches me in his arms, and I can tell he noticed who I was watching. He stares at them too, for a few seconds, trying to catch what I was thinking about. He studies my face, measuring my emotions. He swings me along, deciding it isn't a big deal. The rest of our group has made it to the center of the pit, and Uriah clears his throat, directing all attention to himself. Tobias and I run to catch up. Uriah begins his song. His usually deep voice is pulled into a high-pitched falsetto, and making his voice deep and husky for the parts featuring Ken.

"_Come on Barbie, let's go party," _He sings, using his masculine voice.

"_Oh, oh, oh," _He switches back to his falsetto. He finishes the song with a flourish, breathing heavily and grinning at a silent room. Em, Rudy and Jack have emerged from the tattoo parlor, and are staring. No one says anything until Marlene starts to clap, and when no one joins her, she yells, "OI! THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD! YOU REALLY GOT SOME GUTS THERE!" Her claps get louder, and she pretends to throw flowers. Uriah grins and takes a bow. No one else says anything. We take that as our cue to leave, and we run to Zeke's apartment. I hug Tobias outside of Zeke's door, not wanting to venture inside.

"Do we have to stay?" I say softly to him. He shakes his head.

"'Course not. Do you wanna go?" He says. I nod, and he sticks his head into Zeke's apartment, and yells to the others

"Tris and I are going to go home!" He shouts. We receive a chorus of "Okay"'s and "Bye,"'s.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, Tobias," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I want to go with you."

"Okay, but really, I want to make sure that I'm not, you know, dragging you around with me," I say.

"Tris, I want to go with you,"

"Okay, then let's go," I feel him wrap one arm around me, and start to walk to my apartment, but I pull on his arm and say, "Wait, can I stay with you tonight?" He nods, changing his direction. We walk to his apartment together, once we are there, Tobias unlocks the door. I slowly walk into his apartment, heading straight for the bedroom. I climb into his bed, and close my eyes. A few minutes later, Tobias crawls between the covers next to me, and I feel a kiss pressed onto my forehead. I nuzzle into him, and a feeling of safety overcomes me, and I fall asleep.

I wake to the familiar sound of an alarm clock beeping. Next to me, Tobias rolls over, tossing his arm onto the alarm, succeeding in knocking it over, but not turning it off. I hop out of bed to take a shower, leaving Tobias to sort his own problems out. Halfway out of the room, I hear a grunt, and look back to see him falling off the bed. He lands with a thunk, and I laugh, turning back towards the shower. This time, I am quicker, I do not want to give psychopaths a large time frame to threaten Tobias. I finish in five minutes, and wrap my towel around myself. I start to walk to the bedroom to force Tobias out so I can change, but he meets me at the door to his room. He is wearing sweat pants and no shirt, his hair mussed up from sleep. He is rubbing sleep out of his eyes, but stops to look at me. I swat him.

"Move, Tobias, I need to change." I tell him. He nods, but doesn't move. I try to move him myself to get past him, but he doesn't budge. He grins at me.

"Having some trouble there, sweetheart?" He asks, smiling. I glare at him.

"Tobias, move, please," I plead. He shakes head.

"Not until I get a kiss!" He grins like a child in a candy shop.

"Fine," I say, and pull my face up to his for a peck. But as I am pulling away, he guides my lips back to his. We stay like this for a few minutes, until I break away, and slip behind him into his room. He objects, but I am already closing the door. He and I finish getting ready and as soon as we're both finished, I pull him outside to walk to wake the initiates.

"We're going to tell them today, right?" I ask, referring to Eric's threat.

"Yeah, at dinner," He says.

"I don't want Eric to hurt you. Or them,"

"That's why I agreed," He says, not looking at me. I stop walking.

"_What?_ You _agreed?_ To find people to _murder?_" I say.

"I didn't have a choice, okay! He was going to kill you!" I stare at him.

"No, you said he'd _hurt_ me, not _kill_ me!" He suddenly looks so tired, and so old.

"I overheard him talking to Peter yesterday, and I didn't want to scare you. That's why I wanted to go with you so bad last night: I wanted to protect you. If I was there, maybe he wouldn't be." He admits. I narrow my eyes at him.

"We'll talk later." I say, and start to walk again. We walk into the dorms, where Olivia and Clare are already awake, talking. They stop when Tobias and I walk in. Clare looks like a deer in headlights, while Olivia smiles at Tobias, make up covering the bruise he left. I glare at her, and turn to yell at the remaining initiates.

"BREAKFAST! COME TO THE TRAINING ROOM IN AN HOUR, BE PREPARED!" I shout to wake them. With that, Tobias and I walk out of the room. I can feel Olivia's glare trying to burn a hole though my back. I turn, give her a little grin and a wave, and continue to walk out. Tobias and I walk to breakfast silently. I sit down and he walks to get muffins for us. Christina plops down across from me, and soon my thoughts are lost in a wave of chatter and food.

**There ya go, y'all happy? (Yeah, I say y'all, I'm Texan for goodness sakes) Plot twist much? Eh, probably. So yeah. (Have you noticed my vocab changing in author's notes and writing? I actually just realized that.) But yeah. I'm posting this at 7:20 AM my time, on a Saturday, so sorry if y'all are asleep. Cool? Good. Speaking of sleep. . . I should probably get some. Staying up ALL night was a bit steep. (No, not all of it was spent on this, I managed to get homework and Youtube done, plus Doctor Who)**

**BYE DEAR READERS, Y'ALL HAVE A GOOD LIFE!**

**bog3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing is what I do now... **

**Hey! How are you? I am good, and tired, but sleep doesn't matter as much as it used to, so whatever. No soccer today, and such. ADVICE FROM READERS NECESSARY: any, like, you know, ideas or plots you'd like to see in future chapters, 'cause I'm up for suggestions. May or may not use them, but there is no chance if you don't try. (btw, I only just found the PM feature, so feel free to dump some messages in there)**** Heh, I am going to stop talking now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, sorry to disappoint, and I am just borrowing her ideas. I am most definitely not "owning them" and all that crap. Sheesh.**

TRIS POV:

After breakfast, I walk with Tobias to the training room, where none of the initiates have gathered yet. They won't be here for another fifteen minutes, so I start to talk to Tobias.

"They're sixteen, Tobias. _Sixteen_. How can we put this on them?" I ask. Tobias says nothing, so I plow on. "Listen, I know I may seem important to you now, but in fifty years I doubt you'll remember me. My death will not change anything, except maybe save a few sixteen-year-olds from death. Because I _don't matter, _Tobias, and I never will. I am not worth so many lives, because I am just a little girl, and I do not _matter, _Tobi-"

"YOU MATTER TO ME!" Tobias explodes, pouring everything into those four words. "And I could not, _never,_ live without you, because you are my everything, if I don't have you, I have _nothing_, Tris, I _need_ you, and nothing else! And here you are, talking like you are nothing, and Beatrice Prior, you are anything _but_ nothing, and I love you so much, _how can you not understand, _I _love_ you!" His eyes fill up with tears, and he sniffs. "Beatrice Prior, you are so wrong, you _matter_ so much, you are _everything_." **(Lotta italics here, right?)** I am surprised: I have never seen Tobias cry, but I am more surprised that he cares so much. I touch my cheek, feeling tears in appreciation for what he has told me. I look at him to see his head in his hands, small sobs wracking his body, and I wrap my arms around his torso. I pull his body to mine and catch his face in my hands. I push my lips against his, until he pulls back. He's calm again, reaching out to wipe away both of our tears. I hug him again, and nuzzle my face into his side.

"You really care that much?" I whisper to him. He nods against me.

"Of course," He says. I smile at him, and he leans down for a kiss. Just as our lips touch, the door opens and Jack, Rudy and Em walk in.

"Whoah!" Em exclaims when she sees Tobias and I kissing. "She really wasn't lying!" I narrow my eyes at her.

"_Who_ wasn't lying?" I ask. Em looks nervous, something in my tone must have set her off.

"Um, you know, Olivia. She said she walked in on you at. . . and awkward moment," Em says.

"You mean making out!" Jack shouts, and I shoot him a look.

"No, sorry, not what happened. Did you see her bruise? She tried to kiss Four. Didn't work out for her," I say. Em looks thoughtful.

"Yeah that makes more sense. She said she fell, but onto what? I mean, have you seen-" Em starts, but I interrupt her.

"Wait, who else did she tell?" I say, and this time, Rudy answers.

"All of the transfers, plus about half of the cafeteria," He says. I groan, pressing my fingers to my temple. I turn to Tobias.

"Damnit, we almost made it two days!" I say. Tobias grins at me.

"Well, at least I can do this whenever I want to now," He says, and pulls my lips to his. We stay like this for several moments, until Em clears her throat.

"Uh, well, we came early to train and ask for tips, so uh, you know, um, could you help us?" Em asks, unsure. Tobias and I spring apart.

"Of course, sorry," I say. "Can you get the equipment, Four?" He nods, and I turn back to the initiates. "So, what did you want advice on?" I ask.

"Well, I'm kind of small, so, um, what's the best way to overtake an opponent when they, you know, have the size advantage and can easily beat you with just their weight?" Em asks. As I describe techniques to answer Em's question, I see Jonathan come in.

"Leeching off points from the lovey dovey instructers now, are we Em?" He shouts across the room. I can see Em radiating anger, and I am sure she'll try to punch him, but I am surprised to see Jack's face hold even more. I hold my hands out to stop them from jumping at him.

"Stop, save your fighting for later," I say.

"Yeah, you've probably never had to deal with a jerk like him!" Em spits.

"Yeah, I kinda have." I reply, tuning the rest of her words out to find Tobias. The equipment room isn't that far from here. I rise, leaving Em in midsentence, and walk out of the training room to find Tobias. I must hurry, as the initiate's deadline is approaching. I am about to round the corner that leads to the closet in which we keep our equipment when I hear Eric's cold voice.

"I expect full results, and if you fail to meet my requirements, do not doubt for a _second_ that I will not carry out any threats I've made," He says.

"Yeah, yeah, Eric, I know. Let me get back to the initiates, they're waiting." Tobias' voice is bored, but I can detect a layer of fear beneath his bravado.

"Fine." Eric says, and Tobias starts to walk. "Wait!" Eric calls out, and he pauses. "Four, just remember that same threats will be carried out if you accept Max's little 'offer,'" Tobias starts walking again, and I run to the next hallway so I will not be seen. I jog to the door of the training room, and wait for Tobias there. He is there within the first twenty seconds I am waiting. I open my mouth to ask him about the conversation I just overheard, but the initiates' time is up. We walk into the room, receiving glares from Olivia and Clare, half smiles from Em's group, wavering attention from Jonathan. I notice that Mary's unfeeling stare is missing from our group.

"Today, we will begin fights. Normally, we would be even, but since Mary's gone, Jack, you will not be fighting," Tobias calls out. "Does anyone know where she is?" He asks.

"She wasn't in the dorms this morning!" Rudy yells. I debate whether or not to be worried, and decide its not worth it, I've seen the way she can take care of herself.

"The way this works is that we will out two of you on the mat," I gesture with my head to the fighting ring, "and you will fight until one of you is unable to continue, or concedes. The rest of you will watch. Please note that these fights will factor into your rating, deciding if you are fit for Dauntless. Technically, the stages are weighed differently in the end, but two are still kicked off at the end of Stage 1, so you do not want to fail this. LET'S BEGIN!" I shout the last part, startling them in their new state of nervousness. "First up, Ethan and Rudy!" The boys step up, and Ethan's size dwarfs Rudy's lanky figure, and as they climb into the ring, I see a flash of intimidation cross Rudy's eyes. But as the fight begins, Rudy shows other advantages. He is fast, and darts away from Ethan's punches. He jabs Ethan in the side, then quickly jumps to the side to punch him in the face. Ethan falls to the floor, clutching his nose. He blindly swings his fist up, but Rudy is too fast. He brings his hand down onto Ethan's face again, and Ethan howls.

"I concede, I concede!" He yells, and Rudy climbs out of the ring, a guilty look painting his face. He sees Em and Jack smiling at him, and smiles back.

"You're fast!" Jack calls out.

"Just like Jesse Owens!" Rudy replies. I poke Tobias.

"Who's Jesse Owens?" I say softly. He shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure he was a runner a long time ago," He responds. Rudy looks up at us.

"Only the greatest runner of all time!" He says. I shrug, skeptical.

"How do _you_ know?" I ask.

"He broke three records all in a couple of weeks; he's amazing!" Rudy replies.

"So was he Dauntless, or what?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know," Rudy says. "In all the books I've read about him, they never said."

I shrug, deciding it's not important. The fights continue, Em beats Clare easily, using the tips I gave her this morning to help. She lets Clare think that she is fleeing her, and as Clare charges, she uses the shift of weight to her advantage. Em steps to the side and forces Clare down onto her stomach with her foot. With a quick blow to the head, Clare is unconscious. Em is proud, too proud for someone who just knocked another girl out. She grins and hops out of the ring, leaving Clare's body for us to deal with.

Olivia and Jonathan are next. It's an even-matched fight, and drags along for at least five minutes before Olivia makes the first hit. Jonathan counterattack with a fist to the temple, but Olivia manages to block it. This carries on, and I quickly become bored. I sit down on the bench on the east wall to watch, leaving Tobias standing. After ten more minutes of useless teasing, he comes to sit next to me.

Finally, Olivia makes a punch that gets through to Jonathan. He stumbles, and manages to fend off her next attack. He swings, a bad move and Olivia takes the chance to kick him in the gut. Jonathan crumples to the ground, and tries to get back up, but she forces him down. Olivia holds him in place with one foot, and punches, beats and kicks him well after he is unconscious. She is ruthless, especially for a former Amity. I stand up, now is the time I interfere.

"That is quite enough, thank you." I say, as evenly as possible. She stands, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"That's not how it's supposed to be," She says. "Dauntless is about strength, and I am stronger, so I win, so he loses, so," She pauses. "he must be punished for being weak. Weakness isn't welcome here, is it?" I shudder. Her words sound like Eric's.

"Now, that, my friends, is a true Dauntless," Eric is standing in the doorway. He welcomes himself in, and makes his way to the chalkboard, circling Olivia's name. "I like you, ma'am, and you are the rightful winner. You'll do well here, I promise," he winks at her. I shudder, Eric flirting is never a good thing. Olivia looks him over. His long, greasy hair, and how he has too many tattoos and piercings to count create an even higher contrast between him and Tobias. Olivia isn't impressed. Until Eric opens his mouth again.

"You know, i am one of the three Dauntless leaders, and I have _privileges_, plus, I've got the highest pay in the compound. _No one_ turns me down." He says, and I roll my eyes. Olivia lights up, and skips to Eric's side.

"Lunch, class dismissed," Eric growls, clutching Olivia's waist.

"Clare, go to lunch, don't wait up for me! Eric's with me now!" Olivia giggles. She saunters off with him, and the rest of the initiates stare at Tobias and I uncertainly.

"Go, eat lunch, be back in an hour," I say, quieter than usual. I am surprised Eric likes an initiate three years younger than him. It seems a bit of a stretch, even for Eric.

As soon as the initiates leave, I turn to Tobias.

"So, I was looking for you in the equipment closet, and I heard part of your conversation with Eric, and then he shows up. Do you think that it's a coincidence, or did he say anything to you about it?" I ask him. Tobias just rubs his eyes, seemingly unsurprised that I heard him, or too tired to care. He leans his head against my shoulder, and yawns.

"No, I think he had a reason," He yawns, midsentence. "He wouldn't just pop in at any time, not unless it mattered. Which today didn't. So," Yawn. "I've got no idea."

"What about that Jesse Owens guy. No faction? That is the center of life, defines who you are. Rudy, an Erudite, couldn't find it in the library they call a compound. That's impossible. And Eric suddenly harassing you about Divergents? Olivia just goes with him? She's not _that_ dumb. None of it makes sense. And then there's Mary. Where the hell would she go? Not in her bed, not at breakfast, gets you wondering, and oh my god, Tobias, why are we so tired?" I rant, questioning everything odd about today. "And Tobias, the day's not even half way over!" I realize.

"Maybe it's," Tobias yawns again. "all a coincidence?" His statement comes out as a question, and I find myself too drowsy to answer it.

"Nothing," Yawn. "is a," yawn. "coincidence," I manage to say before sleep overtakes both Tobias and I.

**No, there's no particular reason that they fall asleep, tired, not sedated, in this case this IS a coincidence. Y'all must hate me now, not even making sense. Weird things are there on purpose. Like that list tris spouted out? EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. HAS. A. PREPLANNED. ANSWER. Clear? Cool. Sooooo yeah. Had a field trip today, almost dozed off with my characters. No-life-edness still plagues me, doing a project on a gruesome series of murders in 1880's London, yeah, yeah, other crap I may decide to spout at you, yeah, blah, blah. **

**bog3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey mah peeps! (sad attempt of gangstah talk!) So. . . no updates in a while... SORRY. computer, soccer try outs, travels, and sisters. Teachers piling homework on despite four days remaining in school. How are you today? I am fine, despite the sense of fear that resides in my gut, bordering in every word I say, write and think. haha jk no. SUCKY DAY/WEEK/YEAR/EVERYTHING. (example: cry count for today: 8) but none of my personal crap! :D We good? I however, adore listening to people talk about their lives! I'm always up for a good rant! Cool? Cool.  
**

**okay done here you go:**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

TRIS POV:

I am woken by a hand shaking my side. i slowly open my eyes to see a concerned look, dark brown eyes, and immaculate make up and hair.

"Chris," I grumble. "Why are you here?" Sleep still grips me, and I don't want it to let go. I start to close my eyes, but Christina shakes me again.

"Tris, look around," She says. I abide, and see Tobias sleeping next to me, on the bench on the east wall of the Training Room. I jolt up.

"What the hell am I doing here- oh," I say, then stop, because I remember. I fell asleep next to Tobias during lunch.

"Tris, what happened? Who could've taken out _both_ you and Four? I mean, maybe one at a time, but, really, _both?_" Christina asks, incredulous. I laugh.

"No, Chris no one took us out, we just fell asleep," I inform her. She looks skeptical.

"How could you have fallen asleep at the same time? I mean, nothing is a coincidence." She says, and I remember saying those exact words earlier today. I turn my head, my thoughts collecting at the back of my head. I make the realization, and let out a shriek. I begin to violently shake Tobias, pressing my lips to his, slapping him, whatever it takes to wake him. He remains asleep.

"Tris, Tris what's wrong, Tris, he's fine!" Christina tries to tell me. I turn to her.

"How can he be fine, Christina, nothing is a coincidence, Chris, you said so yourself! TOBIAS!" I say in a frenzy, screaming the last word at Tobias's face, then kiss him harder than I ever have before. I feel his lips move beneath me, and I pull back and wrap my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt for the second time today. He is opening his eyes, adjusting his eyes to the light of the Training Room. He is puzzled, but Christina is more so. She stares at me.

"Tris, what the _hell? _Four is perfectly all right! And who the _hell_ is Tobias?" She asks me, slowly. I laugh, too relieved to care. He is fine. That's all that matters. He is fine. **(See? Wasn't lying last chapter!)**

"No one, Chris, go back to lunch, please, Four and I need to talk," I say. She nods and turns to the the door, opening it to pass. But I see her cast a worried glance in my direction right before she exits. I dismiss the gesture and hug Tobias. He hugs back and though I can tell he wants to know why I'm so upset. As always, he puts my needs before his own, letting me stay in his arms until i pull away, ready to explain. I take a shaky breath and begin.

"I guess you want to know what the hell went through my mind. Honestly, I can't say that I'm quite sure that even I understand it completely. But everything's so weird right now. And I felt like something clicked. Remember when I went shopping with Christina and met Eric in the hallway? He said he'd make sure that you'd never accept Max's offer. And he and Olivia went together, and I feel like I'm missing something. I guess, well, I thought that Olivia would want revenge for being rejected and Eric. . . Well, you know Eric. I was so sure they drugged us both, and you had been. . . It's all so confusing, you know? Anyway, sorry I freaked," I sigh, leaning into him again. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"Tris, don't apologize. You're right, something's up." Tobias tries to reassure me. I let out a breath and sit up. The door is opening, and Olivia waltzes in, surprisingly without Clare. She sneers at us.

"Well, I learned something _very_ interesting yesterday, Four, Six," Olivia says, plastering a fake smile all over her face. "Eric, you know, the _leader,_ told me that you two lovebirds dated during _initiation_," Her tone is frosty. "And you, _dear Six,_ were training, and _Four, _you were training her," Olivia pauses. "And that Six got _first in initiation,_ even though she almost failed the first part. And of course, _four_ had _nothing _to do with it," She picks at her nails. "Or at least that's what you _said,"_ I feel my blood boil, and she walks to the other side of the room, to sit on the bench to wait for her fellow initiates. I stand, fighting the urge to follow her and hit her, instead walking to blackboard. I erase the board, leaving only the results of the fights as the rest of the initiates filter. Still no Mary. I turn back to Tobias, and begin to give the initiates instructions. I manage to make until after dinner before passing out for the second time today.

P/B

I wake in my own apartment, a headache pounding in my temple. I was woken by the sound of punching bags colliding, but I was too tired to investigate. I stumble out of bed and into the shower, letting the warm water wash my fatigue away. I stay there for much longer than usual, and getting dressed takes just as long. By the time I am finished getting ready, it is too late for breakfast, and I must go straight to the Training Room. It is the third day of fights, each person fighting twice each day, and it is clear who is destined for the factionless. Mary still hasn't shown up, and is headed for the ranks of the failures. Though food has been disappearing from the kitchens, and we all suspect her. She's even been blamed for the sudden lack of Max's huge Dauntless cake, that was stored in the kitchens the night of our Candor or Dauntless party. Oops. Jonathan has dominated the fights, while Olivia's ruthless style is cutthroat. Eric sometimes comes to see her. Jack and Em have each won some, lost some, and Clare has stayed at the back. Rudy continues to leave his competitors in the dust, but his techniques are too predictable, and he has decreased in the ranks. Ethan has taking to smacking people in the head to win, and for the most part, it is effective. Clare is failing, and if she doesn't pull herself up after the fighting unit, she is factionless.

I stumble into the training room, heading straight for Tobias. I fill his arms with my body and lay my head against his chest. I hear a scoff. I turn to see all of the initiates in a circle, looking at us expectantly. I pull away, and Olivia smiles.

"Well," Tobias clears his throat. "As I was saying, this is the last day of fighting. Tomorrow we will teach you how to throw a knife, as well as some, well, _strategic_ exercises." I grin to myself at his words; our little strategic escapade involves paintballs, flags, and ferris wheels. Tobias walks to the blackboard to begin writing down the pairs we agreed on last night.

1. Clare vs Jonathan  
2. Olivia vs Em  
3. Rudy vs Jack  
4. Ethan

"If anyone has seen Mary, let us know, as she will become factionless unless she shows!" I yell after the initiates have read their partners. They nod in response. I walk to Tobias, and stand next to him. We watch as Clare and Jonathan begin their fight. Clare is getting few hits in, but the ones that make it are powerful. I wonder if she was the one training last night. It shows. Jonathan is swinging his arms in his usual "hit it 'til you win it," style, while Clare fights as if it's an art. Even if she wins this fight, she'll still be in second to last, only Mary keeping her from the dead last position. Clare tries to duck as Jonathan tries to smack her again, but she is too slow. Her nose gushes blood, and she stumbles backwards. Jonathan takes the chance and hits her again, shoving her to the floor. He punches her face, and Clare tries to raise her hands to protect herself, but Jonathan doesn't give her any room to, as his punches are coming so fast. Clare cries out, trying to push him off with her legs, but Jonathan is relentless.

"Enough," Tobias shouts. Jonathan gets up, brushing himself off. He climbs out of the ring, caressing a bruise on his cheekbone that Clare gave him. Clare groans and lifts herself out of the ring. She tries to smile at the remaining initiates, but only manages a grimace, and only half of them are paying attention. Jack and Em are talking quietly, Olivia's picking at her nails, but Ethan and Rudy are looking, and Ethan goes so far as to smile. Clare stumbles onto the bench, next to Rudy. She tries to talk to him, but he is rapt with the new fight. Olivia and Em have just begun to climb in, and Em smirks at Olivia as she enters. Em is on Olivia as soon as she's in. She punches and claws her, as Olivia struggles beneath her. Olivia, mimicking her friend, pushes Em off with her feet, but succeeds, unlike Clare. She quickly regains the upper hand, and now it is _her_ eyes that are blazing and Em cowering beneath her. Olivia swiftly knocks out Em and gracefully exits the ring, leaving Jack to rush to Em's side. Olivia sits back down, her cocky attitude oozing. Rudy nervously walks up to the ring to help, but ends up standing to the side, looking worried. Jack pulls her out of the ring, and instructs Ethan to take her to the infirmary. He jumps back into the ring, sends Rudy a smile, and charges. Rudy leaps out of the way, and sends a punch to Jack's head. He misses, but lands a sturdy hit to Jack's chest. Jack grunts, shoving Rudy to the ground, but before he can attack, Rudy rolls away, leaping back onto his feet the first chance he gets. He tries again for Jack's head, but Jack has caught on, and is swooping beneath his fist, giving him a chance to smack the back of his head. Rudy falls, and as soon as he hits the ground he winces.

"I concede!" Rudy yells, then repeats it, softer. "I concede," He hoists himself out of the ring after Jack and breathes heavily. "Wow, Harkness, didn't know you had it in you," He says, jokingly. Jack only grins.

"Well, Steiner, you have got _a lot_ to learn," Jack jokes, striding towards Em. Clare tries to laugh with them, but as soon as she starts to giggle, the rest of them stop. Olivia looks up.

"Clarissa, you have really got to stop trying," she says.

"Olivia, my name is _Clare_ now," Clare says, quietly, looking guilty. Olivia laughs.

"No, you'll always be Clarissa to me. In my memory, you'll remain the little Amity girl who was scared of her own shadow," Olivia says. Clare only stares at the ground.

"I'm not that person anymore, _Serephina_ **(Great book, read it.) (Oh wait, credit to Rachel Hartman)**" Clare says, and Olivia bristles.

"_Never_ call me that," Olivia says. Clare shrugs.

"Olivia, face it. Your name is Serephina Olivia Greensboro III, and don't you forget it, your highness, don't you _ever_ forget it," Clare says, and Olivia lunges. I step in. I have been listening to their conversation, and along with the rest of the initiates, I am puzzled. I step between the girls, pushing Olivia away and shielding Clare.

"No fighting outside of the ring while you are an initiate! Now, you are DISMISSED FOR LUNCH!" I yell. As soon as they are out of sight, I turn to Tobias, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You were in charge of their files, right?" I say as we pull apart. The files are new this year, a way to keep track of everyone in the city, and are given to the instructors when the kids become initiates. "Do you think we could look at Olivia's?"

"Yes, it's in the office, should we look at it?" Tobias asks. I nod, and he takes my hand pulling me inside the office. I kiss him again, and when we separate I look at him expectantly.

"Oh, yeah! We have to get the files!" He exclaims, and I can't help but smile. He pulls out the keys to the filing cabinet in the corner of the room, quickly unlocking the bottom drawer. He flips through the folders until he finds the one he's looking for.

"Here we go. Transfer 11: 'Olivia,'" Tobias says.

"Yep, that's the one," I say, pulling the folder from his grip. I flip it open, and read the first few lines.

"Tobias, holy _crap,_" I say, barely believing it.

**Whoa-kay. my first cliffy-hangery-type-thing! Wut wut. Okay. Yeah? No yeah? Personally, I'm gonna side with the 'no-yeah-ers' . Because I think that chapter is stretched. BUT WE ARE KINDA GETTIN TO A OKAY PART WHERE IT DOESN'T SEEM FORCED AND EVERYTHING FLOWS. Ha, some people are like, 'I spent so long, omg my story is perfect and beautimus and gorgeous and different and better, and yadayadayada' and i am dissing mine. WHATEVSIES,**

**bog3 (wait, so these initials are also part of the Greensboro family, like Olivia. It's also a third1 :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. ugh, trips. this a/n's short. because i am tired. ugh.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Veronica Roth and Katherine Tegen Books which is an imprint of Harper Collins Publishers (or the publishers)  
**

* * *

TRIS POV:

"Tobias, why does it say _Queen_?" I ask, my voice trembling from the new discovery.

"NAME: QUEEN "OLIVIA" SERAPHINA OLIVIA GREENSBORO III

DOB: JULY 18

BIRTH FACTION: AMITY

CHOSEN FACTION: DAUNTLESS" Tobias peers over my shoulder, reading aloud.

"What the hell. . ." He mutters under his breath. I can feel his cool breath brushing over my ear, but I can't let myself get distracted, so I read the rest.

_NOTES: IMPORTANT BLOODLINE, NO TESTS OR EXPERIMENTS TO BE PERFORMED ON HER. _

_BLOODLINE:_

The list of relatives goes on and on, weaving an intricate path through history. I gasp as I see Jeanine Matthews on the list, marked as an aunt. But the earlier the relation, the more obscure it becomes. At the beginning, people listed have no faction, no traits marked more important than the rest. I run my finger down the list of names.

"Tris, Tris, what does this mean?' Tobias asks, incredulous.

"I don't know what's going on, Tobias, but we have to figure it out. Is this the reason Eric is so interested in Olivia?" I say. He shakes his head.

"I don't know. The more we find, the less we know," He says. I nod. The Olivia we first knew as a self-absorbed slut has turned into a talented queen with more secrets than the entire Dauntless compound. And if Eric does like Olivia for her power, how did he find out? I read the rest, just test scores and grades, lists of extracurricular activities, until something catches my eye.

"Tobias, look! Aptitude test results," I say, pointing to the place on the page where it reads,

_APTITUDE TEST RESULTS: CANDOR (MANUALLY SUBMITTED)_ Tobias reads it, looking confused.

"She's the ideal Dauntless, how can she be Candor? I mean, she's so high up in the rankings. Unless she's. . ." Tobiaas trails off.

"She _can't_ be," I say, not daring to utter the word we are both thinking.

_Divergent._

P/B **(WAIT IMPORTANT READ: okay, so hi. most of you skip my rants at beginning and end so news in the middle here it is: IM GOING TO MEXICO FOR A WEEK SO NO UPDATES SORRY) (For a family reunion at the beach instead of San Luîs Potosi {dad's family})**

Tobias and I come to lunch ten minutes late, heads still buzzing with our new-found discovery. He gets our food, and I pretend to be interested in Uriah's story.

". . . And then, she says, 'Hey Uri, care for some _pineapple juice_,'" Uriah finishes, and the whole table laughs, me half-heartedly joining in. Soon, I am thinking about Olivia again.

"Hey. Tris. What's wrong? You've been pretty quiet lately." Uriah says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, you've barely complained about my clothing choice for you!" Christina says, referring to the clothes she's placed outside my door every night since our shopping trip. I try to smile.

"I'm fine, honestly- just distracted, I guess," I say. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Tobias smiling at me, food at hand. He sets my sandwich in front of me as I send a feeble grin back. Uriah is watching, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"Okay, then," He says, not trying to hide his doubt. I send him a look. Tobias plops down next to me, gripping my hand under the table.

"She's fine. Let it go. **(Hee hee hee Frozen)**" Tobias says to Uriah. "Tris, you-"

"Owe me five credits!" I interrupt, more to prove to Uriah that I am fine than for the money. "Remember, names in public? You owe me five credits."

"Fine," Tobias is jokingly unwilling to hand me the money. I grin as he transfers the credits.

"So," Christina says when he is done. "Capture the flag is today!" Her tone is excited. "We are gonna beat your sorry butts!" Next to me, Tobias almost chokes on his turkey sandwich.

"Wait, _you_ think that you can beat _us?_" He says. "Bet you three pieces of cake you can't!"

"It's on! And, if you've forgotten, _I_ got the flag, winning for my team?" Christina says. I laugh.

"Chris, if you've forgotten, _I_ actually _found _the flag, winning for my team?" I say, cockily. Christina rolls her eyes. "And the only reason _you _got the flag was that you were so freakishly tall!" I say, jokingly.

"Well, the only reason _you_ didn't was because you're so freakishly short!" Christina says, playing along. There is two beats of silence, followed by laughter. Will wraps his arm around Christina, pulling her into him. She squeals, snuggling closer. I feel Tobias squeeze my hand under the table, and look up to see him smiling at me. The stress and worry I have been feeling is washed away by laughter and food. It is a good lunch.

P/B

"Look on the board to see who you are partnered with, and make it quick because first fight's in two minutes!" I shout. The initiates have just trickled in from lunch, and are preparing for their second fights of the day. I am walking to Tobias when I feel someone nudge me.

"I was wondering who I am fighting, since I am not on the board, Six." Mary says. I am so startled I nearly knock over Ethan, who is walking behind me.

"Well, I guess you're up against Olivia, since. . ." I trail off. "Why haven't you been here, Mary?" I ask.

"Oh, I've just been enjoying the sights." She says cryptically, turning to walk away before I get a chance to interrogate her further. I shrug, and turn to add her to the list.

1. Jack vs Em

2. Clare vs Ethan

3. Rudy vs Jonathan

4. Olivia vs Mary

"Olivia, you're fighting Mary!" I shout. Heads turn, to find Mary casually picking at her cuticles. She raises her head, smiling at everyone, then she goes back to her nails. Olivia walks to me in two big strides.

"Six, why is it fine for her to just waltz in like she owns the place, and not respect your authority, and just make things unfair for the rest of us?" Olivia hisses angrily. I smirk.

"You know, that sounds a lot like what you did," I say. Olivia looks furious, and stalks back to her place next to Clare. I laugh to myself at her retreating back. She seems much less like a queen in person.

"All right, Jack and Em come up here, it's time to fight!" Tobias yells. The two rise from their seats on the bench, next to each other. Jack says a few quiet words to Em, and she nods to him. Together, they climb into the ring. Jack immediately swings, and Em hits him squarely in the side, the place where his lifted arm has left exposed. The hit shouldn't affect him, but he falls to the ground, squinting his eyes shut. When he doesn't get up, Em looks at me. I nod, walking to circle her name, and she drags him out. As soon as they are out of the ring, Jack leaps up, grinning wildly and gives Em a quick peck on the lips. He strides to the bench with an even bigger smile on his face and plops down, leaving Em in shock. She is still standing there, a hand over the lips Jack has just kissed. Jack pats the space next to her, and Em slowly walks to sit next to him. I turn away from the sight as Jack takes her hand. They remind me of Christina and Will. I smile to myself as Tobias calls Clare and Ethan. Clare seems determined, and Ethan just looks scared. She confidently leaps over the railing, and Ethan nervously climbs in. As we call for them to begin, I see a multitude of emotions flash across Ethan's eyes, fear and anger, love and determination, sadness and doubt. Clare ducks under him to hit him from behind, but when she is crouching, Ethan's fist smashes down over the top of her head. I can see her eyes roll into her head, and a strangled cry escapes her throat. She slumps on the floor, and Ethan jumps back, a frightened look in his eyes. He's never hit someone that hard. He seems so sad, hands groping the air, searching for Clare, but never actually touching her, frightened he will hurt her again.

"We need to take her to the infirmary. Jack, Em, take her," Tobias says, giving Ethan a pointed look. Ethan covers his mouth with his hand, hurt flashing across his face. He climbs out as Jack and Em climb in. They gently pick up Clare's body, and take her to the infirmary.

"Well, am I going to get to fight or not?" Olivia says, bored of her friends injury. Tobias rolls his eyes

"Olivia and Mary, come up!" He says. Olivia saunters into the ring, and Mary casually climbs in, sending her a smile.

"May the best woman win, right?" She says. Olivia pays no mind, looking at Tobias and I, waiting for our okay. I nod, and she charges. She catches Mary off-guard, but Mary manages to land a solid punch to Olivia's side. Olivia just growls, throwing fists everywhere. The fight lasts only five minutes. Olivia is once again victorious, almost guaranteed a spot in Stage 2. She hops out of the ring, a smile that _could_ be real plastered on her face, and she glances back at Mary struggling out of the ring and chuckles. As soon as they are both out, I open my mouth.

"All right, today was your final day of fighting against each other. But that doesn't mean Stage One is over. Tomorrow, you'll learn to throw knives, and the day after, we'll send two of you to live with the factionless. DISMISSED!" I say. When I am done, the initiates walk out, looking worried. I lean into Tobias, exhausted.

"Can we just go to your apartment instead of dinner? If you don't want to, then that's okay, but. . ." I say into his ear.

"Of course, Tris. I'll get some food and meet you there." He says immediately. I nod, and we separate, Tobias heading towards dinner and me to his apartment.

"Wait!" I call. Tobias turns around. "Can you tell Chris not to worry?" Tobias nods, giving me a small smile. I grin back and bound up the stairs. I get to the apartment, quickly unlocking the door with the spare he keeps in a hollow space to the right of the doorknob. I slip the key back into its hiding place, walking into the apartment. I shut the door behind me and sit at the table to wait. When Tobias arrives, he is holding a large tray stacked with food.

"Christina insisted she get your food, because she 'knows what Trissy likes,'" He says, and I laugh as he makes air quotes.

"She's crazy, I swear," I say as I take the platter. I wrinkle my nose at the sight of soggy lettuce and a few croutons. Tobias laughs as he sees my expression.

"Here, I got you some cake," He says, handing me a small plate. I grab a fork and open my mouth for the first heavenly bite.

"Mmm, thanks, Tobias," I say. I quickly finish it and look at the salad. I shove a forkful into my mouth and make a face. "We can save this for later, right?" I say. He laughs, nodding. I put the meal into some foil, and place it carefully into the fridge. I join Tobias, and we talk until it is time to wake the initiates for Capture the Flag.

P/B

"All right, initiates, everybody grab a gun!" I shout at the initiates. We are on the train, and only ten minutes ago, the initiates were woken by Tobias and I. They met us by the train and now we are explaining the game.

"You will be split into two teams, Four and Six, or Christina and I," Uriah says from my right. "We will choose you, not the other way around," He finishes.

"Go first," Tobias says.

"What, and give yourself an excuse for losing?" Uriah says, a smile flickering on his lips. He is echoing Eric. Tobias grins.

"Okay, we'll go, then." He says. Uriah looks scared.

"No, no, you'll need an excuse, we're going!" Uriah says quickly. I can barely contain my laughter. "Okay, transfers first, so, um, how about Em?" Em lets go of Jack's hand and walks behind Uriah and Christina.

"All right, Olivia," Tobias says. I send him a quizzical look, but he looks at me knowingly. He has a plan, I can tell. Olivia smirks as she walks to us, proud of being the first, the most desirable.

"Um, Ethan, is it?" Christina says. Ethan nods, moving behind them.

"Rudy,"

"Jack,"

"Mary,"

"And I guess we get you." Uriah exclaims, pointing to Clare. Tobias calls one of the Dauntless-borns, Rory. **(I am having SO much fun with these references! {this one's from Doctor Who}) **

"Lucia," Christina says.

"June," I say, spouting a name I'd heard Christina say once or twice. Christina says something, and I let Tobias decide the rest of our team. As soon as Tobias calls the lat name, Christina begins to explain the game. I tune her words out, thinking until our destination is in sight. I call for the initiates to jump, and leap off of the train myself. Tobias and Christina follow, while Uriah stays on board to herd the initiates out. Once they've all landed safely, Uriah bounds off the train, a loud whoop accompanying him. We separate into groups again, and Tobias and I lead them to a secluded area. We sit back to let them argue.

"Obviously we should all go out to find their flag and just hide ours in a really good place!" A Dauntless-born, Ron **(Hee hee) **says.

"No, Ron, honestly, could you be _stupider?_ We've got to protect our flag, and send one or two of us to get theirs!" says Troy, another Dauntless-born.

"You guys, protect one spot that _isn't_ the flag, and hide the real flag somewhere else!" June says.

"No, we have to all go offense, take the flag with us. I'm fast, I'll run up to their flag and get it," Rudy says. The group erupts into chatter, everyone saying what they think is best.

"COME ON! SHUT UP! All of you are idiots if you think screaming at each other will win this thing! And that makes all of you idiots. SO SHUT UP!" Olivia has managed to capture everyone's attention the only way she knows to be efficient: by insulting all of them. She breathes out, smoothing her blond hair. "So, we are going to use all of these ideas. Combine them, even though some of them _suck._ We have got to split half into defense and half into offense! Defense can split into smaller groups of two and guard places where we _could _have hidden our flag, and one can guard the actual flag. We'll all charge in and, sure, Runner Boy can get it, he'll lead a smaller group to get the flag, while the rest distract. THIS IS OUR PLAN, AND YOU FOLLOW _MY_ RULES! So NO breaking off, we unify, or I take you out with my gun." Olivia stares at each person in the eye. "We good, 'cause we had better be good, because I am going to _win_ this thing!" Olivia finishes. She starts to bark orders to the rest of the initiates.

"It looks like we're not needed here," Tobias whispers in my ear. "We could go somewhere,"

"You know, the ferris wheel's always open this time of night," I tease.

"Sounds perfect," He says, and we link arms as we walk in the direction of the ferris wheel.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" Olivia's voice rings clear through the night. "Going off for some 'alone time?' You're our instructors, so why don't you _instruct_?" She says.

"Um, okay," i say slowly. "First of all, you have no right to speak to us that way. Yes we are instructors, but we are _members_ of Dauntless, not people who decided that we'd like to give this a try. Sure, take charge of the group, but you _do not_ have the authority to try and take charge of _us_. Second of all, it's not your business where we go. And we can _leave_ because it seems you have everything under control. So, goodbye," I grab Tobias and stalk away from Olivia and the initiates. I do not realize I am tense until Tobias opens his mouth.

"God, Tris, you're hot when you're angry," I laugh, letting the tension in my body go. I lean into my boyfriend and grip his hand until we get to the wheel.

P/B

We are sitting in a carriage at the highest point on the ferris wheel when Tobias finally relaxes. The climb was even more harrowing for him since between the two of us, we've almost fallen eight times. He still won't let go of my hand.

"So, what did you think of Olivia, being a leader?" I ask, trying to distract him from the height.

"Well, she's capable. Got them to listen. By calling them idiots," He mumbles. I laugh.

"Well, we've all got our methods. You, intimidation, Uriah's is humor, and I guess her's is insults." I say.

"Yeah, and your's is bravery, showing them what you've got," Tobias says into my hair. I tilt my head towards his, pressing my lips to his in a fevered passion. He wraps his arm around me, and the sudden movement rocks our carriage. Tobias stiffens. I hear whoops and cheers.

"I think we've got a winner," I say. "Let's go." I grab Tobias's hand and stand up, ignoring the rocking of our carriage. I climb out of it, onto a more stable pole and reach out to help Tobias. Together, we make it to the bottom.

P/B

When my feet hit the ground, I am surrounded by initiates screaming and jumping for joy.

"WE WON!" Someone shouts, and the cheering grows louder. Olivia bounds in front of me, her rosy cheeks lit up with the green of the glowing flag.

"I told you we'd win," She says evenly, and I laugh. I walk out of the circle of cheering to Uriah and Christina.

"See? We won!" I say, and Uriah laughs.

"Yes you did!" He says. Christina looks sad.

"Chris, why are you so sad-looking? Losing get to you?" I joke.

"No, it's just that I owe Four three pieces of cake now." She says, and I nearly burst out laughing.

P/B

As soon as we get back to the compound, I follow Tobias to his apartment. While he gets ready for bed, I slip into one of his t-shirts. I get into his bed and close my eyes. I am nearly asleep when Tobias climbs in with me.

"We won. I love you," He whispers, and kisses the top of my head.

**okay, so IMPORTANT! I AM GOING TO MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCOOOOOOO! WOOHOOO! So yeah, no updates for a week or two. Yeah? Cool. Like or hate Olivia? Character developement is fun! ANYWAY, have fun with everything. Don't let life get to you! Or common sense! this was crazily llllllllllllloooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggggg because of my going to Mexico. like three thousand+ words**

**OKAY BYE!**

**bog3**


End file.
